Today, the interest in developing and improving alternative lighting devices has greatly increased due to the removal of incandescent light bulbs on the market. This has further lead to increased demands on reduced production costs and to increase the performance of the alternative lighting devices. For example, lighting devices with light emitting diodes have several advantages compared to other conventional lighting, including for example high energy efficiency, high light output and long service life.
However, the use of light emitting diodes is generally associated with problem regarding the efficiency of heat transportation to avoid temperatures to rise to a level that may hamper the light output emission. In some cases, increased temperature levels may even damage some of the light emitting diodes to prevent that light may be emitted. Accordingly, this may result in a reduced light output as well as to affect the light distribution negatively.
Conventionally, to mitigate these problems thermal interface materials (TIMs) are often used to increase heat conductivity between surfaces as well as protect the surfaces from damage. However, this typically results in a more complicated productions process thereby increasing the cost of producing the lighting device. The thermal interface materials are further inconvenient due to the smeary nature of the material and the additional consumption of material. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a lighting device with an efficient heat transfer and an improved heat transfer arrangement to fulfill the requirements of light output intensity and distribution.
Hence, there is a further need for a lighting device with an improved heat management able to allow a desired light output and distribution from the lighting device.